


Living In Your Eyes

by winkiespuppy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiespuppy/pseuds/winkiespuppy
Summary: Daniel can see someone's death date through eyes. Reason to why he couldnt look at someone in the eye. But that one boy who just moved in the neighborhood is an exception. He didnt see any date in that sparkling beautiful eyes.





	Living In Your Eyes

_**Living in Your Eyes** _

 

____****__

* * *

August, 2015.

Daniel whos still sleepy walked towards the door after hearing the noise early in the morning.

Putting on his glasses, Daniel lazily opened the door to see a charming boy in yellow school uniform standing smilingly with a bowl of chicken soup on his hands.

”Why does it take you so long?” Said the younger boy walking in towards the kitchen.

“Aw its hot” he mumbled then went to the pantry of kitchen set searching for something.

Daniel walk closer, “Whats that”

”A chicken soup made by the greatest holy magesty Mrs. Park. She give you double, so dont skip meal” Jihoon said as he find a smaller bowl.

Done with his job, Jihoon then push Daniel to sit on the chair to eat breakfast. No need an argument, the latter just followed him silently.

“Say my grateful to your mom”

”What about me?”

”Thanks to you too Jihoon” then Jihoon smiled ear to ear.

Jihoon then walk around Daniel’s work area. Looking at those impressive scetch by the hyung he adore most who live next door.

“Hyung, i read the prologue of your new comic as soon as it uploaded in the website last night. Its so good! I cant wait for the first episode!”

“Is that so?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon nodded enthusiastic. 

“Well, time to go. Gotta late in any minutes” Jihoon said as he walked to the front door.

Daniel take a glance to the wall clock.

”Its still 07.00 am, arent you going too early?”

”Nope, i need to copy Daehwi’s assignment. See you later hyung!” the boy said as he went out and close the door.

”Hm” Daniel said giving out a soft smile.

This soup is delicious. Jihoon’s cook is getting better, but the younger kept telling that it was his mom doing. That sweet little boy. Daniel chucckled.

 

***

Im Kang Daniel. 26 years old.

A famous comic writer, or you can say cartoonist. Not me, but my comics. I never show my face.

I love sketching since elementary. Its nice to hear all the compliments of my works. Everyone except my dad.

I was kind of popular kid who has many friends. Easy going and love being in a crowded place. Meeting many new people is fun.

Sadly, i dont find it fun anymore since that day. It was my highschool graduation day when once again i had to arguing about my future with my Dad. He’s a general militant. He’s a tough & firm man who wants his only son to follow his career or at least taking medical just my mom’s previous job.

He was really angry that he even slapped my face after knowing that i threw my acceptance letter from the elite military academy away. 

I dont want to. Thats not the choice i want to pick. Ive been thinking of it. Its art. My life is all about art.

“You made me ashamed, Daniel” he said after slapping me.

That was the first time. When i saw a few   numbers in hazy.

Uncertain, but it was 25 02 08.

The date after that day. He then collapsed. Doctors said he was getting heartattact and had been consulted with the hospital eversince a year ago . But none of the family know, even my mom.

Dad then took his last breath tomorrow morning.

Later i understand whats the meaning of those numbers i saw in his eyes.  _His death date._

 

Since the day i have new ability. I can see someone’s date through their eyes. Everyone that i does made me sick of it. 

I continued my study in art just like what i wanted before. My mom tho, just let me do anything i want eventhough she still resent father’s dead.

 

 

But everything can not be said the same again. 

Though vague, I can see the death row of every person through his eyes. Initially normal, and I'm not concerned about it.

But the more days, it starts to bother me. I couldnt focus on talking to someone when I know that he only has one year away, another month, a week, even that day is his last.

And what I hate the most is, when I know the date of death of the people I love. Just like my father and the others I've seen his eyes. My mother dies according to the date I see. Though I told her, my mother still said that she's okay and if that's her destiny, then what can we do.

In addition to my mother, I once told this to my beloved Jeanne. A russian and korean pretty girl taking lectures on the same faculty as me.

At first she did not believe it, but after proving with the date of his father's death, she was forced to believe. Though his common sense stated not to.

Jean always accompany and be there for me. She's a nice and sweet woman. Support me when I start publishing my first comic. I love her so much, and sure she does too.

We've even planned our lives in the future. Build a happy little family. Small even big battles we passed over the years of our relationship.

But again, God does not seem to has his side with me. That night Jean asked me to look at her in the eye and ask about his age.

I do not dare. I never really looked into her eyes. I'm too scared to know. Too scared to know how much time I still have with her.

The girl insisted, even then I realized that at that moment her face was very pale and her cheeks were getting thinner.

I did not realize it, because all I had to think about was me, and Jean would always be there for me.

Jean cried and told me everything. The girl had leukemia. And I do not know that at all. I hate myself. I hate destiny to make me like this.

When I want to be happy, again the person I love goes and I know the time. Jean died a year later, according to the date I had read that night.

I'm really down, really bad. It feels so scary to meet people. It's so scary to be comfortable and close to someone when I need to know how much longer you can see it.

When I want to be happy, again the person I love goes. Jean died a year later, according to the date I had read that night.

I'm was so down, really bad. It feels so scary to meet people. It's so scary to be comfortable and close to someone when I need to know how much longer i can see them.

From that moment on, I began to close my self. Dodge to meet people, unless it's very important.

I started my career as an online comic writer from behind my closed room from the outside world. Only my chatty manager occasionally came to check on my situation here.

I'm using my own name, Daniel, the call my dad used to call me before as a pen name.

Although its lonely, I started to getting used of it and enjoy my life like this. Knowing people like my work without having need to show my self in public and see their eyes one on one. Its all enough. I wont be hurt anymore, at least.

No pressure. Quite calm and peaceful in my solitude. Until that boy with his typical neon hoodie became my neighbor.

Bringing up the fray every morning and his talk about his favorite comics that he accidentally knew that the author was me. Just the first day he came to see me. The boy was carrying his mother's good-natured food as a new neighbor, but as casually as I entered into my apartment and searched everything. I did not understand why, but i let him in to my messy life.

Park Jihoon. A first-year student from the same faculty and department. Full of energy with his dream of becoming an idol. Although impressed with the barbarous sudden invansion everyday.

Jihoon is special. Or maybe it's because I'm never in touch with anyone else's life, other than the occasional manager. Even my witty assistant also works in a different place with me.

However, what makes Jihoon even more special is his eyes. Not like everyone I meet.

Im not seeing a single number in his beautiful, alluring eyes. And it makes me comfortable to be close to him, even more.

  
- _ **September 2017,  
Kang Daniel**_ -

 

 

 

 

February, 2015. The first time Jihoon moved into the 304 apartment room, right next to mine with his father who come home once in a year, a kind full mother and a younger sister who is still in junior high school.

It was afternoon when ihad just finished bathing, and was drying my hair when the boy kept ringing the bell.

"Good afternoon! I'm Jihoon and this is my sister" he said while nudging the little girl to come say hello too.

"Good afternoon, I'm Jeya"

I just opened my door a little, and just looked at his nose. Not his eyes.

"We just moved into room 304. It's a rice cake from my mother." He added another packet of rice cakes.

I take it a little awkwardly.

"In the afternoon, I'm Daniel, and thanks, you do not have to-"

"Nice to meet you hyung!" he cutted with a big smile as he held out his hand to me.

And just then, I accidentally looked straight into his eyes. He has a charming eyesmile. So fluffy and lovely under the sunshine afternoon.

"Y-ea, nice to meet you," I stammered as I realized that on the shining eyes of his eyes, there was not a single numerical writing.

I do not see any date of his death, like what I see in everyone's eyes.

 

**_\- September, 2017  
Kang Daniel-_ **

 

It was Saturday morning, and it was my schedule to get out of the house, to buy my expired monthly needs. I accidentally met with Jihoon who was carrying two boxes stacked full of goods.

He almost hit me because it was hard to see the road ahead of him.

"Oh, Daniel hyung!" he called as he noticed me walking away.

The young man then held out the two boxes he was carrying, and gave them to me suddenly.

He took the other one, so each of us holds a box each time. And yes, quite heavy. How he can bring two at once.

"Help me throw it down, my mom had been yelling since yesterday to get rid of all this,” he breathed and walked past me without asking my opinion first. Jihoon is always so.

 

 

April, 2015. That night was quite late when I came home from out of town for some purposes and found Jihoon was asleep leaning against the door of his apartment room. At first I just wanted to ignore it, but I had to sigh because the boy's shadow was asleep outside the cold continue to haunt me.

I finally came back out and walked up to him. Jihoon is still asleep hugging his legs. He was cold, despite his dazzling neon hoodie.

 

"Jihoon-ssi?"

Half conscious he finally woke up.

"Why dont you sleep inside?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to bring my cell phone and key and looks like mom and Jeya went somewhere"

He then stood up. "Luckily there you are, I’ll sleep at your place hyung, its very cold, sleeping on the couch is not a prob for me” he said and walked to the door of my apartment. 

I hurried to stop him.He looked at me in surprise, his eyes half closed.

"Why?" with a hoarse voice.

I'm also confused why. I dont mean to be cold-hearted to let my neighbors lock up and sleep with the cold night outside, but hey I never let anyone into my house except Jisung hyung. My manager who visits occasionally, just to make sure I still live like a normal human being.

After arguing long enough with my mind, I finally shifted and let it in. Sure enough, so see Jihoon sofa sleep right there.

I sighed. Taking a blanket in the room, then covering her cold.

Soft. The boy looks too soft.

 

 

 

  
In the morning, I found Jihoon standing in my work room. Studying all my work with his sparkling eyes.

 

"Hyung? You have to know. I'm a big fan of all your comrades, and i cant believe that you're standing right in front of me now." he said stiffly on my face.

I do not know what to do. What was clear was that I was angry. I was angry because he knew my identity when I was the one who not being careful.

I didnt want to discuss about it anymore and tell him to get out lf my sight.

Jihoon had apologized for entering my private room. Still, I kept him out loud enough.

The first time I saw him surprised. And I think I'm overwhelming. Although I did not mean it, i made him hurt.

That morning Jihoon came out of my apartment with a gloomy face.

 

 

 

Afterwards, Jihoon avoided me. When accidentally both us out of the door, he will be back again. And just came out again after I actually left.

All of that happened for weeks until one afternoon, Jeya, Jihoon’s sister pressed my room bell.

I hope it was Jihoon, but unfortunately not.

"My mom invited you to dinner together" said the girl.

"Is Jihoon there?" damn Daniel.

Jeya groped. "At 7 pm” she said then left.

 

 

 

That night I went to have a dinner with Park family. A father, mother, brother and sister.

Mr and Mrs Park are very friendly. Too friendly to me. I was amazed because they knew about me too much. And I'm sure it's all because of Jihoon.

During that Jihoon dinner that usually rambles, didnt talk much.

Dinner finished with Jihoon who was told by Mr. Park to escort me out even though I already refused.

Jihoon accompanied me to the front door.

"Good night Hyung" he said.

 

"Jihoon" I called.

 

 

 

He turned back at me.

 

"You're still sad about what I said that morning?"

 

"Hm?" Jihoon shook his head.

 

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

 

"You asked me to" answered Jihoon flatly.

 

"I do not?"

 

Jihoon frowned.

 

"'I do not like someone to get in my life just as much as my private room, come out and do not come near me anymore'" Jihoon repeated the words I said that morning. I do not even remember it.

I rubbed my neck guilty. I shouldn’t have said that.

 

"I do not mean it. Im sorry. I'm just too sensitive about things that are privacy" I said while cursing myself because, sunggah for what I explain this to him.

 

He waited for my words.

 

"You, ugh. Never mind, forget it." I said then started walking away.

 

I heard Jihoon chuckle.

 

"That means from now on I do not have to avoid you anymore do not you right?”

 

I did not answer.

 

"3.. 2.. 1.. means yes, good night, and see you tomorrow hyung!" He said again then disappear behind the door.

 

I'm still standing in front of my flat door. Unbeknownst to me, a thin smile was drawn on my stiff face.

 

\- **_October 2017,  
Kang Daniel_** -

 

 

 

Since then Jihoon has become very close to me. I seemed to have a very caring new family.

Jihoon's chatter about his less important daily life has become my daily habit. Maybe even I've memorized the names of all his classmates and the life story of a Park Jihoon.

Not to mention the noisy door banging whenever he wanted to borrow something or the morning alarm just wanted to share breakfast with me.

Jihoon is a loyal fan of my works. He us is such a brother, a bestfriend, or maybe more than i would ever think. It should not have to scare me, about what if I suddenly could see the date in his eyes? I will be never ready for it because I'm already accustomed to his presence.

 

  
That afternoon, I somehow drew Jihoon when was working on the task in my living room.

I drew Jihoon’s character in school uniform. Then draw my character next to it.

 

It was the beginning of my career became successful.

I published a new comic that attracted millions of readers. Until making it a bestseller.

 

' _ **Living in Your Eyes**_ ' sold out in a few days.

 

 

Yes. I brought my story into comics. Regarding my story that can see the date of death of someone from its eyes who then meet a cheerful boy without a single number in his eyes.

 

Moreover Jihoon. He loved it so much and kept supporting me. Either he is aware or not that he is actually the main character of the story.

Everyone ask about the end of my comic story. Guessing whether it might be a happy ending or sad ending, or maybe even hanging.

Honestly, I do not know. Because, I'm not sure, how the end of my life story later.

  
Until the one night comes. As I began to understand, the way the story of the famous comic book ' _Living in Your Eyes_ ' ends.

 

That night Jihoon came to my apartment  while crying after reading the last episode that just appeared.

The episode explained that the main character of the man who has the ability to begin to think if it is possible, there is someone else in this world who can see the date in his eyes.

 

I brought Jihoon sitting on the couch. Whipping his tears, then asked what he was thinking before the words darted from his little lips.

 

"Is that true?" the younger asked hiccups.

 

"What is right?"

 

"If you want to know the date of your own death?"

 

I was confused. Tryn to understand what he meant by.

 

Jihoon closed his eyes. "Hyung, do you think I will never know? Do you think am i that stupid not to realize it?" he hold his breath.

 

"I know hyung, too well aware.” He paused.

 

”living in your eyes .. Its about us right?"

 

I froze. Jihoon noticed and found out.

 

But still. Even so,It's all just fiction. I could just use the character alone. However, what is he crying for?

 

"There, you are telling me that you do not see any date in my eyes, isnt it? And that is also the reason for you to be comfortable near me, right?”

 

I just listened.

 

"But hyung.You don’tunderstand, why do you have to publish this comic and make me who initially did not understand even not so aware about it at fist to be like this?

 

"Jihoon" I called his name to calm down.

 

"Daniel hyung, what do i supposed to do now" he whispered softly.

 

“I just realized,”

"That i can see it too .. Not someone else, but you. In your eyes, i can see numbers of date from the very first of our meeting, hyung" said Jihoon.

 

How i wish that one second too, I can disappear.

It all makes sense now.

I can not see the date of Jihoon's death, because he is the one who can do mine. Just me.

 

\- **_November 2017,  
Kang Danie_** l -

 

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at writing, but i try for nielwink. Im not sure if its sad enough, hope you get the angst later. Thanks for reading and have a nice day<3


End file.
